


paint it red

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxceitmus, Autism Acceptance, Autistic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Autistic Logic | Logan Sanders, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Nail Polish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Virgil paints everyone's nails.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 22
Kudos: 330





	paint it red

**Author's Note:**

> for anon prompt: "Imagine your virgil who paints nails fic (I think it was anxceit) but virgil going around painting everyone's nails red to support an autistic side (which is up to you)"

"Remus," Virgil says, half-laughing as he carries his nail polish kit into the kitchen. "You have to sit down if you want me to paint your nails." His boyfriend looks up, red spreading across his cheeks, as he plops obediently into a kitchen chair. Deceit's already pulled up a chair, gloves neatly folded in his lap. His hands are demurely clasped, and Virgil can tell he's nervous about showing the scales dotted across his skin.

"We're gonna paint 'em red, right?" Remus asks, dragging Virgil's attention back to him. "Red like blood splattered on the road after an accident?"

"Yes," Virgil assures him. "No blue, no puzzle pieces, just red and anything else you want to add."

"A knife!" Remus says brightly. Virgil blinks.

"Why a knife?" He asks. Remus grins, his teeth looking pointier than ever.

"Virgil, love, are you sure you want that answer?" Deceit asks. Virgil laughs, his shoulders jerking in a lopsided shrug.

"Does it involve violence against supporters of Autism Speaks?" Virgil asks. Remus nods eagerly. Virgil ponders for a moment. "Eh, sure, I can try to draw a knife on one of your nails," he decides.

"Did someone say nail painting?" Roman's voice drifts into the kitchen, seconds before the rest of him appears. 

"I'm painting Remus's and Dee's nails red for autism acceptance," Virgil explains. "You want in?"

"Do I!" Roman exclaims. "I'm sure the others would like it, as well."

"Even Logan?" Virgil asks skeptically. Roman nods.

"Nail polish isn't a bad texture," he says. "And the smell goes away pretty fast. I'll be right back." He clatters up the stairs, leaving the kitchen in relative peace.

"Well, I'll get started with you," Virgil tells Remus. "Let me see your nails, babe." Remus obediently splays both hands on the table. His nails are slightly ragged, but still more than adequate for Virgil's purpose.

"Creme polish or holographic?" He asks, holding up two bottles. Remus chose holographic without hesitation, a decision Virgil thought would be repeated, judging by the appreciative glances Deceit kept flicking his way.

"Try to stay still," he warns Remus. "You can jiggle your legs if you need to, but try to keep your hands still, so I can paint them. Is that okay?"

"Yeah!" Remus says. Virgil can already feel his right leg bouncing but true to his words, his hands remain steady as Virgil begins to apply the first coat. He's finished one hand and is working on the other by the time Roman enters the kitchen again, Patton and Logan in tow. Patton keeps bouncing on his toes, playing with his cardigan.

"Oooh, pretty!" Patton exclaims. "It's all glittery!"

"It's holographic," Virgil says absently. "Do you all want your nails painted red, too? It's for autism acceptance." A chorus of yeses answer him. He smiles as he finishes the last nail, blowing lightly on it.

"Thanks to the mind palace, they're already dry," he says. "So I can draw the knife now."

"Knife?" Patton questions, sounding alarmed. Virgil laughs.

"Chill, Pop Star," he says. "It's just some nail art." He chooses Remus's thumbnail, since it has the greatest surface area, and manages a silver knife, only slightly lopsided. Remus peers down at it and grins, happy flapping his hands in the air.

"I love it!" He squeals. Virgil beams, looking around the slightly crowded kitchen. He also notices that Logan has swapped his usual tie for a red striped one. When Logan notices his gaze upon him, a faint blush climbs up his neck.

"Good," Virgil says. "Now, who's next?"


End file.
